


And So It Began

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Parent!Redwine [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Books, Fluff, Gay, Gayer than Gay, IF YOU ARE SAD YOU'RE GONNA LOVE THIS, Ice Cream, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Museums, Oh My God, SO GAY, but its this universe, did i say gay, extra pure, for real, gayer than a dick in an ass, i cant express this enough, parks, pre parent, romantic, so its going in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: Tonight. I will do it tonight.





	And So It Began

I put an empty plate in front of Bryn, before dropping one by my own chair, and sitting down. I wigged my brows at Bryn, nodding to the dishes of food between us; a plethora of Greek foods, and dips. “There's dessert so I didn’t do anything too heavy” I commented, before lifting a fork to poke at a kebab. “Let me guess, dessert is you.” Bryn gave me a light smirk; I dropped my free hand onto my chest, letting out a dramatic gasp. “Bryn you are filthy. I mean if that’s what you want for dessert you will hear no protests from me.” I smirked back, dropping my hand and punctuating my sentence with a bite of chili drenched meat. Bryn was filling his plate with food, eating off of that instead of dipping in like I was. I'm shitting myself, everything has to go absolutely perfectly tonight. No mistakes, no cock ups. Ha...cock. No Dio. I forced myself to focus back on Bryn, watching his beautifully vivid eyes as they rested gently on the filo triangle as he delicately removed each layer, dissecting it like he did everything else he ate. I love watching Bryn eat, he's just as inquisitive and cautious with food as he is with everything else. I lifted up the glass of wine on the table; I had paired it with a pinot noir, which while cliché and overused, worked with the lamb heavy dishes. I just hope Bryn likes it because if I have more than half a glass this evening will not go well. “How was work, sass any students?” I asked, taking a sip from the glass and letting it sit for a moment. I enjoy wine, I was brought up tasting it- and my parents insisted that even a child should have a small glass with dinner providing it was well paired. I take great pride in my ability to identify wine, even if I don’t bring it up very often. Bryn let out that light chuckle, the one that lightens the room- “No, not today, Derek. It was a fairly standard day, two lectures and some marking. Yours?” he looked up at me as he spoke, pausing his eating. God I love him. “Good, yeah I mean just a standard day for me as well. I heard there's some new paintings in that museum you like though, we should go after dinner.” I let out a laugh, cringing inwardly at the nervousness I could hear behind it. Don’t fuck up now. Bryn nodded in agreement “sounds like a wonderful idea”. We finished eating pretty quickly; Bryn was obviously hungry, and I stood myself up, beginning to lift up the plates and lay them across my arm. “I’ll be back in a second with dessert. Unless you fancy something else.” I wiggled my brow at him, which earnt me an eye roll and a chuckle. “You’re a child.” I snorted at him, calling back as I made my way into the kitchen with the dishes “But you love me!” 

 

I ran a knife under hot water, before using it to slice into the cheesecake, removing two slices and sliding them gently onto the plates. I had considered doing two small ones, but Bryn will likely be eating the rest for breakfast. I had taken great care in this cheesecake, I even made a lemon gel to go on top. I carried the two plates on one arm, and the glass of dessert wine for Bryn in the other as I entered the dining area. Bryns eyes, I swear to god, got physically larger when he spotted the cheesecake, and I couldn’t help but grin as I put the glass and plates down. “Put your tongue away.” I smirked, dropping myself into the seat opposite Bryn once again. Bryn already had a forkful of cheesecake in his mouth. I looked at him, and let out a bark of a laugh at his eagerness, before lifting my own fork, glancing at the plate just enough to not miss. I can’t take my eyes off him.

 

We walk down to the museum, since we were in no rush to get there, sharing pleasant conversation on the way. It was nice; light. But I’m still terrified of fucking something up, still as we walk through the gallery doors, and I see the placid look on Bryns face, the hint of amazement; the nervousness fades a little. I followed Bryn, letting him guide me where he pleased about the gallery- we went straight to the new stuff first but I imagine he’ll turn around and go back over the old exhibits. He stands in front of one of the new paintings, and I almost walk into him since he stopped pretty fucking abruptly. I would comment, but he seems so happy, enthralled by the concept of a new canvas. He lets out a small gasp, and I can see his jaw has slacked a little. Wish he’d look at me like that. I moved myself so I was level with Bryn, and turned my head lightly, looking at his face as he gazed in wonder. I can look at art any day, but Bryns eyes are so…vivid so alive, they just pull me in, even when it isn’t me they’re looking at. He glanced briefly at me, before returning his eyes back onto the painting. “Transcendent, isn’t it?” he muttered, barely audible. “Couldn’t agree more.” I replied; no idea what painting he's looking at. “why do you like it?” I asked, slipping my gaze back onto the painting, and entwining my hand into his. “The brush strokes are so delicate, so calculated, it almost seems as if the paint is jumping from the canvas, doesn’t it? Like if you touched that lovely brown it would feel like the bark it represents. It’s wonderful.” I nodded at him, his eyes were sparkling; as cliché as it sounds, and I gave him a nod to show I was listening. My face hurts from smiling. We continued to walk around the gallery; Bryn made that same awed face at every single painting, and I tried my hardest not to make it obvious I was staring. “None of these artists could capture my beauty, you know. I'm just too good looking for canvas.” I stated, in an effort to force myself to act more like…myself. I know I'm being nicer than usual, I haven’t even made a sex joke. Bryn looked at me, and shook his head with a light smile. “Do you want to get ice cream from that bakery thing?” I asked, glancing at the painting before returning my gaze to Bryn, who gave a nod “sure, that sounds wonderful.” 

 

We strolled casually down the street, it was getting into the evening now, the sun was just starting to set. The bakery thing was at the end of the street, and I knew we’d have to walk past the local bookstore. I took Bryns hand, twisting as we walked past it and pulling him into the store. “Derek what are you- why are we in the bookstore?” he asked, as the tiny bell above the door jingled. “You like books.” I answered, minimally, as I released his hand and made my way to the language section. I lifted up a ‘Greek to English’ phrase book, flicking through it as I wandered back to Bryn. He was reading the back of what I can only assume is an intellectually stimulating, impossible to read novel. “hey Bryn, Bryn... agapó tis…” I flicked through the book again “ákres” I looked up at him with a smirk on my face. Bryn shook his head at me, a small smile of amusement resting on his face. “You are a child” he said, his tone was light though- I knew he wasn’t pissed. “But you love me.” I said, holding my hand up “I mean, you…agapó me?” I finished, raising a brow at the impossible to pronounce words. “That was horrific grammar, but I will forgive it. Because you are correct.”

 

After purchasing a couple of books, (The check-out lady said we were a cute couple- I agreed. Bryn sighed at me) we continued on our way to get ice cream, Bryn spoke casually of his book and we made general conversation for a while; our silences are nice though, I enjoy Bryns company regardless of whether or not he's speaking. The bakery is nice, well, I call it a bakery- it sells ice cream, pastries and cake. We made our way into the half empty building, and walked up to the dude behind the glass display. I gave Bryn a little nod, gesturing for him to go first. “Can I have the Vanilla, in one of the containers, please.” He asked, looking to the tiny male. Alright, so he isn’t TINY but he's shorter than us by quite a bit…Aright so maybe he's just average height. “I’ll have whatever is chocolateyest and then the coffee one in a cone, those chocolate ones, preferably covered in chocolate sauce.” I looked between the two of them as they chuckled at my order. “what?” I inquired. “Nothin’, am just assumin’ yah like chocolate.” The server, ‘Lukas’ laughed as he answered, filling Bryns cup up, before commencing the building of a glorious chocolate cone. Sue me, I like chocolate. I swapped cash for my cone, as Bryn went to get one of those little plastic spoons. “Enjoy it, count chocula!” Lukas let out another grating laugh, and I gave him a snort; sure, it wasn’t funny but this place does coffee ice cream. I can’t piss off the servers. I hung back as Bryn stepped out, and let out a pained noise once he was infront of me, lifting my leg up to hold my ankle. “Derek? Are you alright?” He asked, hearing the noise. I nodded at him “I just stepped funny, think I hurt the muscle in my leg or something.” I put my foot back down, grimacing. “I’ll be fine if we walk slow.” Bryn nodded, looking less concerned now. “If you’re sure you are alright, then okay.” I nodded at him, making a conscious effort to limp a little. I’m fine, Bryn, I like watching the sunset anyway. 

 

Despite Bryns protests about my ‘injury’ we walk through the park- its dark by the time we get there since we walked so slowly- the weather report was right, it is a cloudless night. Bryn is looking half towards the sky as we walk. Alright. Deep breath. “can we stop a second?...My leg hurts” I stated, and Bryn paused, turning towards me. “Of course, are you sure you are okay?” I nodded at him, taking a long breath “I have never been better. Sky’s clear tonight.” I stated in an aid to distract him. “It is, the moon is beautiful in its fullest state, isn’t it?” I nodded at him. Breath. “You know I love you Bryn.” Bryn nodded “I love you too Derek.” I swallowed, taking in another breath. “I love you more than anyone Bryn. More than anything in the universe, fuck the moon.” I blinked at him, he looked confused- but flattered. “Derek did you hit your head?” He gave a little chuckle. Alright, I guess this is out of character. “I’d give anything up for you, you know. I’d never eat a taco again and that’s a pretty serious commitment. I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy- give you everything you deserve. I promise anyone who upsets you, or…pisses you off with get a hard kick in the dick because you should only ever feel happy, Bryn. I don’t deserve you; nobody does, you are the most perfect example of a human being. You’re polite, and level, and so smart, and you’re like the most attractive and empathetic person I’ve ever had the pleasure of sharing a room with. And you smell like watermelons. I love you Bryn, and I want to share every moment with you, every thing with you. Especially your last name.” I closed my eyes, dropping one leg down, and removing the case which definitely felt heavier in my pocket- flicking it open and trying very hard not to drop it. “Marry me?” I'm actually going to pass the fuck out. “Derek” Bryn blinked at me, I think he might be crying. “I- yes. Of course I will” I attempted to put the ring on his hand, letting out an incredibly awkward laugh as I did so, before standing up. As soon as I was actually up, Bryn wrapped his arms around me, and pressed his lips onto mine. Derek Llewyn-Boyer. I like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Derek said 'I love your butt' in case it was a burning curiosity.


End file.
